Perfect
by blinnn
Summary: There's only one man that can satisfy Sebastian's needs, and that's Sebastian. PWP. AU. OneShot


_Author's Note: I am so sorry for this. There were two Grants, checking each other out, and then this was written._

* * *

><p>A footstep woke Sebastian from his slumber, heavy and firm as the sound made its way to his ear. He'd always been a light sleeper, but recently everything was keeping him on edge, allowing him to be ready to jump into action at a moment's notice. Everyone noticed his change in behavior; his loss of interest in most things. He'd given up on lacrosse, dropped out of the Warblers, and stopped talking to pretty much everyone. His grades were failing and those who he used to call his friends just stopped trying to get through to him.<p>

He only cared about his plan. It was perfect; he'd made _sure_ of that. He'd hammered out every little detail and done extensive research that took up all of his time. The only time he'd had to himself, he spent it eating or taking short naps, keeping hygienic enough to get by.

To anyone else, he'd spiraled out of control; but to him? He was finally _in_ control. He finally had everything in place. Everything was set. Everything was _perfect._

Another footstep and Sebastian turned around in his desk chair, where he'd fallen asleep on top of his papers.

Legs; long, lean, _perfect_ legs. Hips, waist; thin but lovely nonetheless. Torso; toned, taught, _sexy_. Shoulders, arms; broad and masculine. Neck, _throat_, chin, lips, nose, cheekbones… _eyes_.

Eyes. Those _eyes_, so lustrous; _green_. So familiar, yet with an uncertainty that wouldn't usually be placed there.

"Hel_lo_," Sebastian offered to the new presence in the room, standing up and advancing toward the man who remained silent. "It's okay, no need to be shy." He smirked.

"I'm _not_ shy." The man's voice spoke on its own volition. The action seemed to shock him back into silence, his eyes widened in confusion.

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh, I know. You're the opposite of shy, pretty thing." He said, giving the man an appreciative once-over, eyes lingering on the zipper of his pants.

The man's eyes darkened. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to Sebastian –calm and sure, despite his trepidation in the beginning of the talk.

"Mmm, giving in already, are we?" Sebastian asked teasingly, lifting his hand to run a finger down the smooth skin of the man's arm.

He growled in response. "I'm here on a mission and I'm _ready_ for it to start. So ready."

A dark, sensual laugh, "You're so sure of yourself."

"So are you."

"Who would have thought?" Sebastian smirked.

"Will you just _shut up_ and let me do my job?"

"Your _job_ is to service me, so I think that means you do what _I_ say, dear sir."

"What the fuck is this? You _created_ me and now you're stalling what could very well be the most incredible experience of our _life_?"

"I'm relishing in the glory of my successes. Is that such a crime?"

"How long is this ego trip going to last, because I have better things to do."

"Like what exactly? Pressing matters to attend to? Please humor me."

"If you're not going to touch me, I'll do it myself."

"A bit redundant don't you think?"

"Sebastian."

"_Sebastian_."

Perfect. This man was perfect. His legs, his hips, his torso, his shoulders, his face, his _eyes_. He was _perfect_. He was Sebastian.

"_Fuck_." The voice, gravelly yet smooth; _his own voice_.

His own voice, his own face, his own lips, his own _body_. He was his own. He would never go unsatisfied again.

This man; this perfect man. He was the only one who knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it. He was the only one who could satiate his carnal needs.

Sebastian had yet to find a man that was satisfactory for his sexual fulfillment and it began to really take a toll on him mentally. He was a man with needs and desires and not being able to do anything about that seemed absolutely ridiculous to him.

So he decided to take matter into his own hands.

And he cloned himself.

The idea had been born, of course, by two little words. Three words that he'd heard quite a number of times, from various people. Words that he, himself, had uttered and abused. So simple, so easy, so obvious.

"Go fuck yourself." Blaine had hissed, angry at Sebastian for being rude to his boyfriend or something. He was never all the keen to paying attention when people were reprimanding him. He'd learned to tune most of it out and just smirk at the one berating him.

But those three words rang clear in his mind, and haunted him until he decided to actually do something about it.

It took a lot of work and it'd be best not to bother with the logistics as they are obviously very prolific and would just be boring.

But after the very grueling process, here he was: standing toe-to-toe with _himself_, staring into his _own eyes; _wanting –longing- to touch every part of his own body.

It was surreal, to see an exact replica of himself, down to the single mole on his cheek. Sebastian had always been very confident in his appearance, but that was nothing in comparison to how badly he ached to touch, feel, _grab_, all over the man in front of him. The man that looked _exactly_ like him.

_God_, he was sexy. Tall, lean, toned. _Perfect_.

"Shit." Sebastian cursed as he finally grabbed for the back of his neck, pulling him flush against him and nipping at the skin underneath his ear.

"Nngh." His other self moaned, melting into the sensation. "Sebastian."

A chill ran down Seb's spine. Rolling his hips, he felt a familiar hardness against his thigh. "_Yes_, say our name –_fuck_."

He was fully hard, rocking against him in a sweet rhythm. He couldn't wrap his mind around how absolutely right this felt. It was hot and perfect and _shit_ –he really needed more friction and less clothing but they had time.

"Need you, Sebastian, _god_." His other self shuddered against him before bringing his hands to the waistband of his pants.

Sebastian felt the warmth of intensely familiar hands working at the button and zipper and then they were pulling his pants and boxer-briefs down his thighs. He kicked them the rest of the way off and away, catching the hem of his double's shirt and pulling it up and off.

He ran his fingers across the toned muscles of his chest and abs, pressing and gripping at his sides. Those hands were back suddenly, wrapping around his exposed cock.

"F-_fuck_." Sebastian breathed. It was all so odd. That hand –stroking him- felt so much like his own, but it was entirely different than jerking off. It was _more_. Sebastian would normally be smug about how everything was going according to plan, but he couldn't possibly think about anything other than the man with his hand on his cock.

The rest of their clothes were disposed of across the floor as they stumbled across the room to the bed. Sebastian reveled in the feel of hot skin against skin, groaning in pleasure as their cocks slotted together in a flawless manner.

"God, this is _everything_." Sebastian mumbled into the skin of the other's chest as he sat, straddling his thighs.

The second agreed with a moan of delight, feeling Sebastian sinking his teeth into the skin around his nipple. Humming, he peppered kisses down his chest until he reached the patch of soft hair trailing from his belly button to his dick.

Without any warning, Sebastian sank down on his cock, taking as much in as possible, and _fuck_ he was sucking himself and he tasted so _good_. This was like nothing he could have ever imagined. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better he heard his voice _begging_ from above him.

"Please, Seb, I- I need-" Resonant.

Sebastian pulled off of him with a soft pop and stared into his yes, the need evident. "What do you need, beautiful?"

The eyes closed, chest heaving as his breathes come faster and shorter, "Need you-" He paused, his head lolling to the side. Sebastian licked his lips, the taste of himself still prominent on his tongue. "_fuck me_, Sebastian."

The words triggered something inside of Sebastian, and he immediately sprang into action. Crawling up the bed, he aligned himself perfectly with his own body. He groaned as their cocks brushed together, rolling his hips a few times for the hell of it. He panted heavily against his double's mouth, all-too aware that they hadn't kissed at all.

He had plans. He'd had these plans for so long; thought them out thoroughly and carefully. He wanted everything to go perfectly as outlined. Sebastian was always very fond of kissing. Mouths, lips, tongues, moving together, against each other, _with_ each other. A kiss was sensual, meaningful, passionate. It should be cherished and saved and _perfect_.

Sebastian twisted his body, reaching for the nightstand drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube, and declaring the condom unnecessary, considering. Popping the bottle open, he sat back, straddling those thighs beneath him and dispensed a considerable amount of lube onto his fingers.

"Ready, Babe?" He made eye contact, sending a smoldering glance and receiving a very similar one right back.

"I was born ready." He winked and Sebastian felt another twinge of excitement. This was fucking happening and it was hot as _hell_.

He slipped a finger between those legs, rubbing at the tight rim. "Mmm." He moaned absently, as he pushed the finger inside of him. The man below him tensed instantly. "You okay?"

The double nodded tightly, his eyes shut in discomfort. Sebastian used his other hand to stroke the other's cock, slowly, teasingly. He moaned and nodded for Sebastian to continue.

He built a rhythm with that finger, until it had the man begging, whining, for more. He pulled it out, applied more lube and replaced it with his index and middle finger. The intrusion was a bit much at first, but his body reacted quickly and adjusted accordingly. He groaned in pleasure, canting his hips downward to meet Sebastian's thrusts, fucking himself on the fingers.

"_God_, this is hot. Shit." Sebastian watched in awe as his fingers disappeared inside of his double's body; watched as the cock in his hand moved fluidly through his fist.

"_Please_…" His voice came, and Sebastian knew it was finally time for the main event.

"Yes, okay." He spoke, showing the first bout of nervousness of the night. He pulled his fingers out, still stroking his cock with the other hand, and lubed himself up, rubbing a bit at the other's hole for good measure.

"Hot." They spoke in unison. There was a beat where they just looked at each other, each of them thinking too much for their own good. But the moment passes and Sebastian rubs the head of his cock over his double's hole.

He moves toward the feeling, body begging involuntarily for him to enter. "Mmm, yeah, you like that?" Sebastian spoke, his calm and strong, "Like the feel of your own dick against your tight hole?"

His other just thrust the air aimlessly in response, completely wanton, his inhibitions abandoned.

Sebastian pressed himself inside, leaning forward so that he was lined up, and capturing those lips. They felt soft, full, and open against the identical pair of his own. The other gasped into his mouth, his hands on Sebastian's hips to still him there. Sebastian continued to kiss his double, firm and commanding. He felt like his entire body was on fire yet frozen at the same time. Everything was tingly and cold and burning and _alive_.

Finally, the hands eased up on his hips, fingers dancing their way up his sides. Sebastian moved further into him and _fuck_, he was so tight.

Tight and hot and clenching around him and it took all he had not to come this early. "So tight, _shit_."

The other said nothing, only tried to adjust himself to the intrusion. After a bit, he motioned for Sebastian to continue.

He pushed the rest of the way into him, cursing loudly into the air.

"Come on, Seb." The other begged, rolling his hips to meet his. Sebastian saw the fire burning in those familiar eyes. His stomach coiled hotly in response, "Fuck me." He challenged.

With that, Sebastian pulled almost all the way out and thrust fast, hard, back into him. Identical moans escaped them and Sebastian continued his thrusts.

"That all you got?" And _fuck_, the sound of his own voice, provoking him, makes his hips stutter gracelessly as they slam back into him.

"Fuck you." Sebastian replies before realizing that, that is indeed exactly what he is doing and he really just wants to fucking come already because god-_damn_ he is really fucking tight around his own dick and the fact that it is _himself_ that he is fucking into makes it that much more satisfying.

His double says nothing in reply to that, but reaches down between their bodies take his cock in his hand. His strokes are fast and don't have very much rhythm and Sebastian's thrusts are getting quicker. They're both getting closer, and they both don't want to admit it.

As stubborn as _one_ Sebastian is, _two _is almost unbearable, as they both try to prolong their inevitable ending.

"Fucking weak, Seb-" The other tried to keep his voice even, throwing his head to the side to muffle a cry of pleasure into the pillow as Sebastian stroked his prostate with the head of his cock.

"What was that again?" He smirked, rubbing over the spot again and again, watching as his double writhed beneath him.

"I said-" A broken cry, "you're _weak_."

"Says the little bitch who is about to come his brains out." Sebastian grunted as he watched his cock vanished inside of him over and over.

"That makes two of us then." He noted slyly.

"_God,_" Sebastian moaned, leaning down to press a searing kiss to his lips.

"Yes," The other breathed, "We are." His arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian, pulling them as close as possible as they only moved their hips in time with each other, approaching their release.

No hand between them necessary as the double's cock was caught; pressed tightly by their bodies as they moved. The friction was starting to be too much, and his breathing quickened, his body tensed, preparing itself. "Shit, I'm-"

Sebastian felt the other's ass clenching around him, felt the hot liquid spill between them onto their chests and stomachs, felt the white-hot heat burst inside of him and he was coming as well, deep inside of his _own_ ass.

Sebastian had never felt such an intense pleasure in his entire life, and he wasn't inexperienced in the slightest. They lay there, for several minutes after, sated and exasperated; not to mention completely speechless.

"Fucking insane." Sebastian spoke finally, his voice finally coming back to him.

"And?" The other prodded.

"_Perfect._"


End file.
